


Teamsicles

by TaderDot93



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaderDot93/pseuds/TaderDot93
Summary: Just a short oneshot with some cold kids





	Teamsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome

***********************************

“MYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” Blake caterwauled into the icy air as team RWBY, JN_R, Oscar, and Qrow walked through the icy taiga towards Atlas. The raven haired cat was bundled in a heavy coat, mittens, black pants with her signature thigh high boots, a wool scarf, and a purple beanie that hid her cat ears. “WHY’S IT SO COOOOOOOOLLLLLLDDDDD????”

Qrow grimaced, “Isn’t she supposed to be the quiet one?”

“Blake….I will literally go and catch you a boatload of salmon myself. If you kindly shut the hell up.” Weiss tramped through the snow covered path. The white haired Atlesean was only dressed in her standard dress with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck and a light coat.

Yang, dressed in her usual gear and nothing else smiled, “It’s honestly not that bad.”

Ruby, bundled up almost as much as Blake protested, “Says the walking space heater. I’m pretty sure one of my fingers fell off back there it’s so cold.” She wraps her arms around Yang to warm up. Hearing that Blake leapt onto the taller girls back and held on for dear life, wrapping her legs around Yang. a small purr escapes her lips as she slowly warms up a bit.

Weiss slows her pace to match the rest of her team. “Honestly you guys are ridiculous.” She looks behind her to see that Nora has attempted the same thing with Ren, much to the boys chagrin. 

“Ren come on it conserves body heat!!!” 

“Nora get off me I’m not carrying you like this all the way to Atlas.” 

Weiss rolls her eyes and smiles.

Qrow pulls out his flask and takes a swig of the contents. This no doubt the source of his inner flame. He watched as Blake buried her face into Yang’s golden locks before rolling his eyes and marching on. “Should be there in a day and a half.” In the distance a raven caws.


End file.
